


Odds and Ends

by Madquinn13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Collection of drabbles and ficlets





	1. Cold Feet

Maggie woke up when she heard a door open. She looked around the room but didn’t see anything obvious. She took her arm back from it’s spot under Alex debating waking her for potentially nothing. She reached for her gun on the nightstand quietly getting up and going to investigate. She checked behind the island in the kitchen making sure no one was hiding before shutting the balcony doors which were slamming against the wall in the wind. Sighing she went back to bed only to jump slightly at the new addiction to the bed.

Kara.

Of course it was Kara.

Maggie put the safety back on her gun laying it back down. She knew that dating Alex meant getting Kara as well and it was cute that even at 26 Kara came to crawl in bed with Alex when she had bad dreams.

She rolled her eyes going back to holding Alex smiling as she nuzzled into Alex’s neck. She was almost back to sleep when she felt two very cold feet on her legs. She groaned. Alex had a free pass to put her cold feet on her, it was a girlfriend perk. Kara however, did not get that special free pass. She reached over Alex, who had to be the world’s heaviest sleeper, and shoved Kara.

“Keep your cold feet to yourself.” She huffed.

“But you’re so warm.” Kara pouted.

“No. Put them Alex if you want to put them on someone.”

“Alex gets mad when I do it.” Maggie had to bite her lip to stop herself from pointing out that she gets mad when Kara does it.

“Just keep them to yourself.”

* * *

Maggie woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She smiled as she glanced over at kitchen where Kara was shoveling food into her mouth as Alex stood at the oven cooking.

“Morning.” Maggie yawned walking over and happily accepting the mug full of coffee from Alex.

“Sleep okay?” Alex asked smiling as she kissed Maggie’s cheek.

“Fine until someone came in as loud as possible.” Maggie eyed Kara. “Seriously next time can you close the doors behind you?”

“Sorry.” Kara mumbled through her mouthful of eggs.

“I swear I’m getting you both socks to wear to bed so you can stop putting your cold feet on my legs.”

“But your legs are always so warm.” Alex pouted turning off the stove and moving the pan off the hot burner.

“Uh huh. Pouting isn’t going to change my mind Danvers.” Maggie smirked at her.

“It usually does.” Kara pointed out before getting hit with the crumbled paper towel.


	2. Movie Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex forgets sometimes that Kara isn't a science nerd.

There were somethings that no matter what Kara would never understand. Most things pertaining to science fell under those things. She never understood a thing discussed at the dinner table when what her adoptive parents did at work that day was discussed, or any of Alex’s science fair projects. She is pretty sure that when they need to discuss something they don’t want her to know, they use the overly complicated science terms, or spell it out using the elements.

She didn’t get the ‘funny’ science shirts that Alex had. Or how a text from Maggie saying that Alex was carbon uranium tellurium was romantic. (Apparently it meant cute.)

So when it was sisters movie night and Alex’s turn to pick a movie, _Life Story_ which was all about the discovery of the double helix.

They were only about an hour in the film and Kara was already falling struggling to stay awake.

“I don’t get any of this Alex.” She complained frowning as they went into another complicated science thing.

“Kara do you know what this meant? They are discovering what makes each person special and unique.”

“I know but I don’t get it. It’s really heavy in complicated science.”

“This is all basic stuff Kara, you should have covered this in high school.” Alex paused it. “You didn’t have a hard time following GATTACA  and it’s literally spelt with the DNA code.”

“Yeah but they didn’t make it so you needed a degree in chemistry to understand what they were talking about.”

“Alright. We can watch something else. I’ll save all the real science movies for Maggie.” Alex reached over brushing some hair out of Kara’s face. “I keep forgetting that you’ve never liked science as much as I do.”

“No one likes it as much as you do.” Kara stressed. “Is there a movie that doesn’t require a PhD in some form of science that you want to watch?”

“How about we see Good Will Hunting?” Alex offered.

“Yeah I’m fine with that.” Kara grinned. It was a ‘smart’ movie but it didn’t need the audience to be as smart as the characters. She cuddled back into Alex pulling the blanket around herself tighter as Alex put on the new movie.


	3. Get Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Maggie are total gamers.

Winn was the gamer in the group, everyone knew that he was the best out of the rest of them, and the way he talked he was one of the best out of everyone else too. So when he came into work looking stressed out and exhausted Alex noticed.

“What kept you up last night?” She asked watching him chug his energy drink. “Wait do I want to know?”

“I was playing Watch Dogs and I kept getting matched with the same player and I just couldn’t beat them. No matter what it was I just couldn’t do it. Like I mean if it was just a hack challenge, they won, bounty hunter, they won. Anytime I could find them they’d snipe me! Just. It’s so frustrating. I added them to my list so I can play against them again because I need to beat them.” He stressed.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Alex knew that if he kept coming in tired it wouldn’t go well.

“I have never wanted to destroy someone more in my life.” He stressed.

“Okay just keep in mind we need you at your best here.” Alex rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah yeah relax I’m still amazing.”

* * *

 

After work Alex was at Maggie’s place. The couple were on the couch watching Netflix on Maggie’s PS4 when the show was interrupted by a message.

_DollM8ker: Yup for a rematch?_

Maggie picked up the controller to just ignore the new message but Alex stopped her.

“If you want to kick ass go for it. It’s not like we both don’t know what is going to happen in Breaking Bad.” Alex yawned. “I’m going to fall asleep soon so as long as I can cuddle into you, I don’t really care what is going on, on the screen just as long as I get to fall asleep on you.” She smiled fully leaning on Maggie full embracing her spot already nuzzled into Maggie’s side.

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure Mags, kick some ass.” Alex smiled watching the smirk grow on Maggie’s face as she messaged the other user back.

_DETBAMF137: I’m game if you are._

Maggie left Netflix closing the application and went to Watch Dogs still in the console. Alex watched the game boot up, noticing that the city was clearly Chicago.

“So what do you do?” Alex asked watching as Maggie ordered a car before driving it to a gun store and stocking up.

“In multi-player mode, there are six different types of like battles I guess is the best word for them. So we have the CTOS Mobile Challenge, where by using your real phone you take control of a police copter in game and stop the other player from completing a race. Free Roam which is basically the regular game only people can be dicks and constantly kill you. It’s a lot of fun. Decryption where you can work alone or as a team event to decrypt a file before the other person does. Hacking which is what I’m going to be doing, where I get five minutes to install a backdoor virus into his phone and steal some of the data he has, and I need to not be killed in the process to win. But I can kill him once the download is complete. You have online racing which is kind of boring. But there is Tailing which is I basically hunt down someone and stay in a certain radius of them until my meter gets to a hundred percent, if I do that without getting killed, losing him or killing him I get full success, if he escapes me or I kill him, it’s partial and if he kills me it’s failure. It’s really fun.” Maggie explained.

“Yeah sounds like so much fun. Why are you in a mini shanty town?”

“I’m buying more explosives and stuff. So worse comes to worse, I find a little sniper’s perch where if I’m hidden he can’t shoot me and surround any access points in these motion sensor bombs so he’ll die if he tried to sneak up on me.” Maggie explained buying her bombs and gadgets. “So this whole game is about hacking a smart city. You can kill people a bunch of different ways, it has a mortality system but it’s pretty pointless it only really changes how the news talks about you. But yeah you can stop crimes, and steal money from people and take down a human trafficking ring. But also just go on a killing spree for no reason.”

“Yeah so much fun.” Alex laughed. “So when are you going to start going against that other player?”

“In a little bit. I’m just giving them a chance to stock up too. Only fair. You’re sure you’re okay with this? I don’t have to play this. I know you’re not a gamer.”

The screen lit up again with invitation for the session.

“Just because I don’t play them myself doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy watching you have fun. Besides we both know no matter how loud a movie or something gets I can still fall asleep.”

“Alright if you’re sure.” Maggie clicked a button on the controller and the loading screen came up.

“So how many times have you played against Dolls there.”

“Just since last night.”

“Oh is that what you do when you have the next day off but I have work? You just stay up all night playing games?”

“Well when I can’t spend time with my amazing girlfriend what else would I do?” She asked moving her head slightly so she could place a kiss on Alex’s forehead.

“So are you the hunter or the prey?” Alex asked her eyes already closed.

“I’m the hunter.” Maggie explained. “But I’m in a car that literally everyone in this game drives so he’ll have a hard time pointing me out.”

She was telling Alex her methods sure that it was putting her to sleep.

“Look see there is my target.” She smiled pointing at the screen with the hand that was in Alex’s hair.

“Mhmm.” Alex smiled as she felt Maggie go back to playing with her hair.

“I’m going to need both hands again soon.” Maggie warned, she could do this one handed until Dolls found her or was close to finding her. Maggie started the virus upload and laughed as she watched the avatar of Dolls start running around pulling out guns and everything. He hijacked a car two cars ahead of her deciding to flee. She laughed watching as the AI traffic started to move and so did she slowly following him, driving as steady as she could to try and keep him from suspecting her. The steam pipe right behind her went off and she knew it was on. Taking her hand back from Alex’s hair and hearing the agent let out a small whine. “Sorry baby but I think he knows I’m in one of these cars so I might need to get ready to shoot.” He kept guessing the wrong cars until he finally got out machine gun firing rapidly at every car. Maggie glanced at the meter, 90%. Yeah time to expose herself and fight. She moved to the edge of the radius waiting for him to come to her. She has kicked his ass so many times she knew he was pissed. He would be angry and reckless and that’s how she would win once again. She watched the percentage grow until it got to 100%. She could leave now if she wanted, but no she wanted to destroy him. She grinned pulling out a simple pistol and aiming it directly at his car. “Boom motherfucker!” She fired the perfect shot killing him behind the wheel of his own car. “Did you see that babe?” She asked looking down at Alex smiling when she didn’t get any response instead just the even breathing signalling that Alex was out cold.

A new message popped up.

_DollM8ker: What the fuck! Rematch again._

_DETBAMF137: Not tonight girlfriend’s over. Tomorrow._

_DollM8ker: Deal._

Maggie leaned back on the couch changing back to Netflix putting on some other show pulling the blanket back from over the couch draping it over them.

They could stay like this for the rest of the night. But Maggie knew in half an hour Kara or J’onn or someone will text Alex which will wake her up. She just hoped it wasn’t work related. Alex needed to relax, to unwind, to finally let the stress and the weight of the world she carried every second of every day just fade.

Alex’s phone went off almost immediately. Maggie picked up off the coffee table in front of them. Winn.

Couldn’t be too important if it was Winn and not anyone else.

* * *

 

“I just don’t get it! It’s like they come out of nowhere!” Winn groaned in frustration ranting to Alex about his match the night before. “Teach me how to shoot. Maybe if I can do it in real life I can do it in game. Like it’s all tactical. You know tactics. Come over and help me.”

“Winn it’s a video game, even if you’re playing against another person it shouldn’t be this hard.” Alex didn’t even take her eyes off the computer screen before her as she examined the sample she just entered.

“Have you ever played Watch Dogs?”

“No. But I’ve seen Maggie play it. She fucks with people on it.” Alex went back to her microscope. “Just ask her for help.”

“What’s her username?”

“I honestly have no idea Winn. Did you need something important or can I get back to trying to cure an alien strand of a cold that is literally killing people?” Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, this is it. Just that stuff…um…can I get your phone? So I can call Maggie?”

“Yeah fine.” She tossed him the device.

* * *

 

Maggie was examining a crime scene when her phone went off. She would’ve just let it go to voicemail but she knew that ringtone. That was Alex’s ringtone.

“Miss me already Danvers?” She laughed into the phone.

“Not Alex sorry. Um, she mentioned that you play Watch Dogs and I’ve been dealing with this one player who is just kicking my ass and I think they’re a tactician or something anyways I was wondering if minded coming over sometime and seeing me play so you can judge it for yourself and see where I need to improve.” Winn explained while half rambling.

“What’s your system?”

“PS4.”

“Give me your PSN and we’ll have a match.”

“Okay it’s DollM8ker.”

“…Yeah sure we’ll talk later.”

“Yeah okay. Um thanks.”

Maggie hung up and went back to the freshly killed body. She has been destroying Winn online, and now he was asking her for help to defeat herself. This could be a lot of fun, but it could be a giant headache.

* * *

 

“I don’t know what to do Alex.” Maggie sighed hopping up on the table, pack of M&M’s in hand.

“First thing you should do is stop eating in my lab. Seriously look around at these chemicals and samples. It’s Lab Safety 101. No food!” Alex glared at her from over her microscope.

“It’s fine. I see Kara in here eating all the time.” Maggie shrugged.

“And she gets the same lecture.” Alex stopped what she was doing completely looking up at her. “What don’t you know what to do about?”

“So the guy I’ve been screwing over in Watch Dogs, it’s Winn, and he doesn’t know it’s me and he wants me to help him get better.”

“So tell him it’s been you this whole time.” Alex didn’t see the issue.

“But then it won’t be fun beating him every time.”

“Then don’t tell him.” Alex sighed. “I want to help you with this but I really don’t see the problem.”

“I know.” Maggie sighed. “I take it that you won’t be coming home with me tonight?”

“Sorry, I need to find a way to fix this, to stop it from killing anyone else.”

“I know. You’ll find a way to fix it babe.” Maggie smiled at her jumping back down kissing her cheek.

 

* * *

Maggie logged into her account booting up the game. She grabbed her headset, plugging it into the controller.

She started a new party and invited Winn to it. She waited for him to join.

“Hey.” Maggie bit her lip there was no turning back now.

“Maggie? You’re…You’ve…fuck…you’re not going to help me are you?”

“I’ll tell you exactly what you need to do to be able to beat me Winn.” Maggie taunted. “Get Good.”


	4. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally gets Alex into one of her weekly poker games with her work buddies.

Kara frowned as she hung up her phone. She did say it was okay and really it was, she understood completely, and yeah Alex and Maggie always spent time with Kara and her friends and it was only fair for them to spend time with Maggie’s friends, but the fact that it happened on a night when her and Alex were going to watch some corny movies...it was fine, it didn’t bother her.

She called Winn to see if he wanted too, but he was busy with his girlfriend.

So it was a solo movie night. Fine. Still fun.

* * *

 

Maggie was playing with her poker chips smirking at the others around the table. Their 6 th member was a no show because his six year old daughter got sick and his wife had to work this allowed Maggie to invite Alex.

“She’ll be here in five minutes.” Maggie told them watching Jones try and do some shuffling trick and failing. 

“Your girl play regularly?” Smith asked toying with his chips. 

“I don’t think so. She might barely know how to play.” Maggie shrugged. “We haven’t played poker together before.” 

“You’ll still have an advantage, you’ll know her tell.” 

“I know all of your tells. You guys are terrible at bluffing.” Maggie stressed taking another sip of her beer. 

“Oh like you’re the best poker player.” Jones laughed. 

They heard a knock at the apartment door. 

“She’s quick.” Jones got up, opening the door and smiling Alex. “Great you brought beer. Almost makes up for the fact that you being here breaks the top two rules.” 

“Top two?” Alex asked looking over at Maggie. 

“Girlfriend and Fed.” Maggie admitted to her. 

“Ah. You guys must have been desperate.” 

“We were.” Jones nodded. “Now, time to play.” He took his seat, shuffling regularly and then dealing them out. 

Maggie glanced at her hand. Pair of 4s. Alex smiled at her cards, 7 and 3. 

“I’m in.” Smith tossed in his chip. 

“Same.” Roberts did the same.

“Me too.” Alex tossed her own chip in. 

“Why not?” Maggie smirked.

“I’m out.”

“Me too.” Jones tossed his cards down.

“I raise.” Smith grinned. 

“I call.”

“I raise.” Alex tossed three chips in. 

“I call.” Maggie matched her. 

The rest of the cards were laid down. Jack, nine, jack, queen and king. 

“I fold.” Smith grumbled.

“I raise.” Roberts eyed Alex, trying to figure out what she had. 

“I raise too.” Alex smiled back at him. 

“I call.” Maggie eyed them both. The current pot was at $500 and the hand wasn’t over. 

“Last time guys.” Jones reminded them.

“I fold.” Roberts gave up. 

“I raise.” Alex was feeling bold. 

“Fold.” Maggie tossed her cards down. 

Jones glared at Maggie as Alex pulled the pile of chips to her and started to stack them. 

Smith took the deck from Jones. 

“You play often Danvers?” Smith asked as he dealt. 

“Not really, I mean I played a bit in high school but not like this. I barely remember the rules.” Alex smiled sipping her beer. 

Roberts started by tossing in his chip, Alex followed. Everyone did. 

The first card was laid down. 

“Fuck.” Alex muttered loud enough for everyone to hear her. She still raised. 

“Check.” Maggie matched Alex’s chip count. 

Everyone else matched Alex’s raise. 

When the second card was laid Alex swore again but still raised. Maggie rolled her eyes matching again. She didn’t care what she had, she needed to know if Alex was seriously attempting to bluff. 

It was down to just Alex, Maggie and Smith. 

“Raise.” Alex tossed in five chips. 

“Check.” Maggie matched.

“Check.” Smith stared down the couple. “Alright, flip them over.”

Maggie had a full house of Kings and Aces. Smith had two pairs. Alex had the one pair that came with the river. 

“And this is mine.” Maggie grinned pulling the large pile to her. 

* * *

 

After only seven hands Alex was busted. She kept trying to bluff and failed terribly. The only upside was that most of her money was in Maggie’s pile. Maggie wasn’t sure if it was the beer that was causing Alex to think she could bluff through an entire game of poker constantly raising the bets. 

“This is a good brand.” Alex smiled staring lovingly at the label.

“It is a very good brand.” Maggie smiled at Alex as she continued to play. 

“They brew it in Sans Francisco.” Roberts added not noticing the fact that Maggie was making the cut off motion. “Pretty cool right? What?” He turned to Maggie for an explanation for why Alex was staring at the bottle like it was filled with poison and taking Maggie’s beer which was definitely not made in Sans Francisco. 

“Don’t like Sans Francisco Danvers?” Jones asked clearly amused. 

“Hate it.” Alex answered before attempting again to get the taste out of her mouth. 

“Have you been there?” 

“Yeah for many many years. I went to Stanford for my doctorate. I know the city. I lived in the city. I hate the city.” Alex informed them. “It’s filled with pretentious hipsters and hills. There is no need for so many hills and everyone brags about start ups. Do you know what happens in a city full of people who no skills all making their own start up? Bums. The streets are littered with homeless or beggars or both.” Alex shrugged. 

Maggie won another round. 

Jones’ phone went off. “Alright, wife needs me back home. One last round guys.” 

Jones won the final round and everyone started to gather up their things and pay off their bets. 

Maggie threw her arm around Alex leading her out. 

“So what just happened?” Maggie asked.

“What?”

“There wasn’t a round you didn’t raise.” 

“I was bluffing.”

“Alex.” 

“I didn’t want to beat all your friends, not the first time I play with them.” 

“So you instead willingly lost a thousand dollars?” 

“Yeah. I mean most of it was to you. So no big deal.” Alex shrugged. “Not like you haven’t lost that much money to me over pool before.” 

“They all seemed to like you. Even if you are a Fed.” 

“I’m glad.” 


End file.
